This invention is concerned with new and useful antimicrobial agents, and more particularly with novel 4-oxo-4-dedimethylamino derivatives of the tetracycline antibiotics and certain novel products obtained therefrom.
The tetracycline antibiotics comprise a group of biologically active hydronaphthacene derivatives having the following essential structural features: ##STR1## Among the biologically active members of this group are the following:
__________________________________________________________________________ Substituents Common Name __________________________________________________________________________ 4-N(CH.sub.3 (.sub.2,6-OH,6-CH.sub.3,12a-OH Tetracycline 4-N(CH.sub.3).sub.2,5-OH,6-OH,6-CH.sub.3,12a-OH 5-Ozytetracycline 4-N(CH.sub.3).sub.2,6-OH,6-CH.sub.3,7-Cl,12a-OH 7-Chlorotetracycline 4-N(CH.sub.3).sub.2,5-OH,6-CH.sub.3,12a-OH 6-Deoxy-5-oxytetracycline 4-N(CH.sub.3).sub.2,6-CH.sub.3,12a-OH 6-Deoxytetracycline 4-N(CH.sub.3).sub.2,12a-OH 6-Deoxy-6-demethyltetracycline 4-N(CH.sub.3).sub.2,6-OH,6-CH.sub.3,7-Br,12a-OH 7-Bromotetracycline 4-N(CH.sub.3).sub.2,6-OH,7-Cl,12a-OH 6-Demethyl-7-chlortetracycline 4-N(CH.sub.3).sub.2,6-OH,12a-OH 6-Demethyltetracycline 4-N(CH.sub.3).sub.2,6-(=CH.sub.2),12a-OH 6-Methylenetetracycline 4-N(CH.sub.3).sub.2,6-(=CH.sub.2),11a-Cl,12a-OH 11a-Chloro-6-methylenetetracycline 4-N(CH.sub.3).sub.2,5-OH,6-(=CH.sub.2),12a-OH 6-Methylene-5-oxytetracycline 4-N(CH.sub.3).sub.2,5-OH,6-(=CH.sub.2),11a-Cl,12a-OH 11a-Chloro-6-methylene-5-oxytetracycline __________________________________________________________________________